Sabretooth
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: Chiara Kojima is your average high school student though her size would say otherwise. At 6'0 and 200lbs with a buxom full-figure and muscle, she makes a potent quarterback-runningback duo with Junior Floyd. A big, fast, and physical runner, she is not the type to get on the wrong side of.
1. Chapter 1

**Eyeshield 21: Sabretooth**

**Chapter 1: Power and Speed**

Football is almost always considered a man's sport, but when you can hold your own on the field you can earn more than a reputation on the field, you can earn respect. In the position I play on the field, the defense will do what they can legally to shut me down. You will get hit, but you have to hit back. My name is Chiara Kojima, I am a runningback.

I am 6'0 and 200lbs hence my nickname, but if you're my friend I'm a big teddy bear with long legs and tree trunks for thighs. I am originally from Vancouver, BC and came to Japan to go study and get in touch with my routes. I attend Ryoichi Kobayashi Academy, and I am coming back to school for another season of Wolfpack football. It's so exciting

"Good to see you again, Junior," I said to the quarterback,

"You too, Chiara, ready to play some ball?" asked the Ohio native,

"You know it," I replied, putting on my helmet and pads.

Junior Floyd is the starting quarterback from Urbania, Ohio. He is around 6ft tall and 163lbs, and a pleasure to work with as he is the offensive captain. From his short blond hair and blue-gray eyes, he is handsome. I've been playing runningback for the Wolfpack since my sophomore year. We've been to the Christmas Bowl three times, and lost them all

So what's been mixed in the bowl to make me? I'm Half-Japanese and half African-Canadian. Quite a mix of backgrounds, eh? I'm a tomboy in my heart and looks. I have dark brown hair in a pixie cut, brown eyes and tanned skin. I'm proud to wear the teal, silver, black, and gold, "Y'know, Chiara, I really can see you as a model, no joke," said Junior,

"Oh, stop it," I said giving him a light shove in the shoulder,

"C'mon, you see some of the ladies in magazines nowadays," said Junior,

"I'm just not into that stuff, I'm happy right here," I replied back,

"I'm glad you are here too, we all are, and we'll make another run to the big show," said Junior confidently, our offense includes some Americans too. There are receivers Tavon Johnson and Aeneas Wright. The offensive line have standouts like Terrell Thomas, Orlando Wilkins our Kodiak Grizzly of a center, and the big 'Polar Bear' right guard Austin Reed

My number on the team is '35'. Junior is number '12', and Tavon Johnson and Aeneas Wright are numbers '10' and '18' just to name a few. Most of them plan on getting football scholarships to big-name universities once they graduate. I don't know what I will do after my senior year. Probably find a good school, maybe join a team in a women's league?

Everything is up in the air right now, "Everyone bring it in!" called out Coach,

"Good to see you, Coach, how was your summer?" I asked curiously,

"Good...good, nice to see my nephew in Saskatoon," replied the Coach,

Our coach is Clarisse Wells. She plays football for the Saskatoon Valkyries, and coaches us in her spare time. She plays in the months of May and June, and comes to Japan in the fall to coach us. She has blond hair in a ponytail and brown eyes. She reminds me a bit of Sonya Blade from the Mortal Kombat games, "Good to see all you out here today"

At 5'10 and 175lbs, she stands out from most women around the area. I do as well whenever I got to a mall or a restaurant. Sometimes I feel like my head is a bit small for my frame. Then again, it's all curves and muscle. Coach Wells is a 'rah-rah' type coach. She doesn't cuss or bully. She tries to make sure that everyone does their part on the team.

"Coach, when are you gonna take us to Canada with you?" asked Tavon,

"Yeah Coach, I wanna try one of those 'beaver tail' things," said Austin,

The team chuckled, "Alright, alright let's simmer down a bit," said Coach,

"I missed you all over the break, now it's time to go to work, we got another season of football, and mantra still remains the same: it's just football, it ain't life or death out there, from the first day you came onto this field to today, everyone does their part, remember do everything as good as you can, and then a little bit more," she stated to us.

That mantra translated into my running style every time I get a carry. I run hard, and fight for every yard. When I get an opening in the clear, I turn on the jets. I can run you over, I can leap over you, and I can run away from you. I try to have a very balanced approach to running the football. I run a 40 in 4.45 seconds. Trust me, I know how to dash

"Alright Kojima, way to keep the play going, nice blocking receivers!" praised Coach,

"Thanks guys," I said fist-pounding Tavon Johnson and Aeneas Wright,

"Hey, we got chu', K-Train, you think you'll break a thousand?" Tavon asked,

I have a few nicknames around my teammates. They call me 'Sabretooth', 'K-Train', and 'Lioness'. It seems like every season we start off strong, and get to the top only to come crashing back down to earth by Teikoku. I know now that things will be different this time around. So to the Kantou League l have this one warning to you: we're coming for you.

**(Note: the helmet of choice for this team is the Schutt AiR XP VTD II. Their uniform description will come later. Please read and review kindly)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eyeshield 21: Sabretooth**

**Chapter 2: Grit, Sweat, and Love (Kobayashi Wolfpack vs. Shinryuuji Naga)**

The League hates us. I'm starting to come to that realization. Otherwise, why would they pit one of the best teams in the League against us for our first game? There's no other way to explain it. After a summer of training and conditioning, we are ready. Our uniforms look just like the Alaska Wild from the Indoor Football League with some minor tweaks

The helmets are silver with silver facemasks and black chinstraps. The logo on our sides are three snarling wolf heads with the middle head being silver, and others are teal. Teal also replaces the dark red color that was on the Alaska Wild uniforms. My facemask style is like that of Terrell Davis when he played for the Broncos, but with a mirrored visor.

"Alright guys, Halfback-Iso weak on one," said Junior,

We broke the huddle, and I got in position behind the quarterback. My eyes met those of Agon Kongo whom called me 'Trash'. Well, guess what? This 'Trash' is about to raise some hell, "2-56! 2-56! 2-56-HUT!" said Junior calling out signals from behind the center. The ball was snapped into his hands, and handed off to me to run off the weak side.

There is a saying: 'Following your blockers makes you a good runningback, but following your instincts makes you a great runningback'. I managed to get through the hole in the defense provided by the offensive line. A great job on their part. A clinched down on my mouthguard. It was an eight yard gain, but I wanted those extras yards for a statement.

With my strong legs pumping and my shoulder leading the way, I ran over Agon Kongo before I was tackled from behind by Gondayu Yamabushi. A gain of eleven yards, a first down, "Way to hit, big man," I said to Gondayu, patting his shoulder pad, and jogging back to the huddle. When I don't get a ball, I have another job. Protecting the quarterback

"You're dead, Trash," Agon snarled, I was not phased,

"My name is Chiara Kojima," I replied, the next play Junior dropped back to pass. We had a drive going, so it was best to not let it stall now. There was no way I'm letting Agon get to the quarterback as I made the key block. Junior got the ball down field to Tavon Johnson for thirty yards. You know what happens when you anger a wolf pack? The hunt.

We turned the game into a nightmare for the Naga. On this game, we are hammer and the Naga are the nails. They would only manage a single field goal for the entire game. That was all they would get. I get my carries, and screen passes while I got my yards carrying defenders on my back and running them over. I'm not trash. I'm a runaway train.

"No...," Agon growled, clinching a tight fist,

"It's just a game, Agon," I said, revealing that I'm a girl,

"Take your middle school trash somewhere else," he snarled,

"Wrong attitude there, buddy," I advised to him,

I think Tavon Johnson and Aeneas Wright both got over a hundred yards receiving and a touchdown for both of them. Not a bad way to start off the season. I was slightly taken by surprise when Agon tried to attack me only to get shoved back by Aeneas and Tavon, "Hey, cool off, you get me? cool off," Tavon demanded of one of the Naga's star players.

"And don't you dare say that kinda shit to her, you feel me?" Aeneas further warned to Agon only to have the player smirk back, not taking Wright's words seriously. He put a hand on my shoulder pad, "don't let him get to you, just plant him on his ass when you get the ball," and I did, and even ran the longest touchdown run of my career, 83 yards.

We got some words from coach going to the sidelines, "Hey...good job sticking up for your teammate there, remember you guys are a Wolfpack, no one gets left behind," Coach Wells stated to us. We came out fighting, and the 83 yard touchdown was the dagger. Good blocking, good player communication, and good play execution led to a 28-3 victory.

"Good game, I'm sorry about my brother," said Unsui,

"Don't worry about it, I'm a big girl," I replied, grinning,

"We're not exactly fans, but he's my brother," replied Unsui,

"It's just a game, that's what it all boils down to, good luck with the rest of the season," I said with a grin to the older brother, and went back to the lockers. I showered up in the ladies room, and dressed back up in some tight blue jeans, a blue t-shirt, and my favorite black Converse All-Stars while carrying my gear in a duffle bag. Well, most of it.

"Not all games are going to be like this, I'm proud of you all, you all have to keep fighting, keep pushing, hands in everyone," said Coach Wells, we gathered our hands in around the coach's hand, "I can promise you this, keep working the way you do and the rewards at the end will be much greater, family on three, 1-2-3," we all said 'family' in unison,

To us, 'family' is not just a word. It's how we play, and how we look after each other on and off the field. Despite all the times we made it to the Christmas Bowl and lost every single one of them, we still stick together because we know our time will come. Coach is right. The harder we work, the more we gain. We will be back, and we will be stronger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eyeshield 21: Sabretooth**

**Chapter 3: 'The Lioness'**

I have been asked by students at school if I am half-black. Is it my eyes? Is it the pout in my lips? I'm actually a quarter African-American from my mom's side. All that matters is I am who I am. I don't just play offense for the Wolfpack. My 6'0 and 200lbs frame along with my speed and quickness got me a spot on defense too as an outside linebacker.

I earned my other nickname from the defensive captain, middle linebacker Rashon Hawkins. A handsome fellow with dark hair styled into neat cornrows and wearing a do-rag under his helmet, he calls me 'The Lioness' because of how I blindside an unsuspecting quarterback or bring down a runningback in the backfield like a lioness taking down prey.

I am the right outside linebacker. On the left is one of team's nice guys that, if he hits you, you'll feel it all week. That is left outside linebacker Cade Sharpton. The three of us are the enforcers on a defense that quietly rank as one of the best in the league. It was another practice day, Junior was dropping back to pass and Tavon Johnson broke away.

Cade missed a chance to deflect the ball, and Johnson was running loose down the sidelines. With my linebacker strength, I have a safety's quickness. I got a hand on the tip of the ball, and flipped it out of Tavon's hands before he hit the ground as I tackled him. Cade made up for his mistake, falling on the ball to recover the fumble, "Nice one, K-Train"

"Sorry, you couldn't score," I replied,

Tavon shrugged, "Just do what you gotta do,"

"Self-evident truth," I said patting his back,

Directing traffic in the secondary is Ryan Woodley at cornerback alongside T.J. Pryce. Ryan has a brother Lance whom plays at another school on the other side of town. Ro'quan Allen brings the lumber at safety. They all go for that Champ Bailey or Patrick Peterson style of helmet and facemask, "I don't think anyone can tell you're a girl," teased Rashon,

"Maybe I should grow my hair out a bit," I teased back,

"Yeah, and see the looks from the other team," added Ryan,

"It's like: 'oh my god, the linebacker's a girl!'," said T.J.

"I don't mind, I just play the best I can, I mean...when some people think 'girls' and 'football' it often comes to the character being a kicker or a quarterback princess, no one expects a runningback or linebacker, I'm glad I can break that mold and have you guys around," I said walking with them off the field as practice was over after Coach's speech,

"Look at it this way, no one wants to see you as a cheerleader," said Rashon, I got a laugh out of that. Rashon is the emotional type of leader. He hits hard, and expects you to do the same. He's the funniest trash talker I know. If he sacks you, he'll call your mom and tell her all about it, "just remember this, Chiara, this is a Wolfpack, so we got you,"

"After what went down at Shinryuuji, we mean it," said Tavon

"If Agon tries that bullshit again, we got you," said Aeneas,

"Thanks guys," I said given everyone there a hug,

It's good to have acceptance on both sides of the football. After coming out of the lockers and out of my practice uniform, I looked at the schedule as I pulled up my tight blue jeans. There are some big schools on the paper from Oujou to Deimon. If we make it, there is the biggest of them all, Teikoku. The Alexanders haven't lost a game in 20 years.

Like that famous Brothers Bright song, we on the Wolfpack take three words to heart: grit, sweat, and love. You need those to play this game. You need grit to tell those that try to stop you that you aren't going to stop or quit. You sweat because you work hard and exceed past your own goals. And you love for the love of your teammates and the game.

On the field, that generates wins and gives you a team that not only plays for those wins but plays for each other. In life and off the field, those three words will let others know that when you strive for something that you will not be stopped until you get what you want. So when some players say that football can prepare you for life, you best believe it.

With the team, I help out where I can. Sometimes someone will come up to me, and talk to me about some problems they might have in class or with girls. I will do the best I can to help them out with advice. Sometimes all you need is someone there to lean on as a friend. I can be that someone. It's funny how many things can be solved with a hug.

"Nothing we can't handle, eh?" said Cade,

"My thoughts exactly, it will be tough," I replied

"Nothing is ever given to you, you gotta earn it," Cade added,

There are two sides to me. I can be your best friend, or I can scare you in the backfield or my outside linebacker position. In the end I admit it, I'm a teddy bear. Sure, I'm going to hit you on defense or run you over when I get the ball, but trust me I'll be one of the first to give you a hand up. Football is a tough game, but still you need to have manners.

**(Author's Note: I hope you readers are enjoying this. Does Chiara remind you of any former NFL players?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eyeshield 21: Sabretooth **

**Chapter 4: Moving the Chains**

**(As Told By: Junior Floyd)**

My time in Japan has been great. I have friends on this team that stuck by me when I was down. When I first came to this team, I was pretty down in the dumps. Becky broke up with me the day before I was to get on the plane to Tokyo. Something about me showing off, and how I seem to be so much better and out of reach to her. It's not like that.

She doesn't know about Chiara. We're just friends on and off the field. Sure, we hang out around town and catch a bite to eat once and a while but to me that's what you do with friends to get to know them. She's a nice girl. She's like coffee when you put too much creamer in it. When she's on the field she has a job to do, and her job is to run you over.

When I give her a handoff on a run play or a draw play, she seems to follow her instincts. She will use anything to shake off tacklers in the field. Her legs would pump, or she would lower her shoulder and make a hole while running a defender over. I've seen her just lower her head, and drive her helmet into the gut of a linebacker. She is dangerous.

Chiara was there for me just like everyone on this team. It was like reliving those times with the Little Giants, but now my coach and my best friend are both, well, girls. I swear if Chiara played in the states, she could give Spike a run for his money. She was there when I first suited up. At first the sweetness was annoying. Then you know she's Canadian

"Look, stuff happens," Chiara said,

"I just thought she was the one," I sighed,

"The best thing to do is let the one you like come to you, let them see the good qualities you have, it may take a while, but you'll find her," Chiara replied, she opened up her arms for a hug. I couldn't pass it up, not in the state I was in. Chiara really is a teddy bear, "I promise," she said, and patted me on the shoulder pads, "c'mon, we got practice,"

Kojima knows she's not always getting the ball. I can always rely on her when I drop back to pass. She is a great pass blocker, always watching my blindside when I'm throwing downfield. Before full-padded practices got started for preseason, I got to see what she can do. When Coach got her time in the 40, I've never seen a girl that big move that fast

My days always start with a big hug from Chiara, and a few shugs from the receivers and linemen before class. This school has some of the best lunch food I've ever had. How many schools offer sushi as a lunch option? The good stuff too. Chiara would sit next to me, and we would talk football. Usually it's about upcoming games and our season goals.

Chiara is not a flashy dresser either. Often it is just a t-shirt of different colors and a pair of tight jeans, usually the back pocketless and skinny kind. Practice came around that day as it usually does. I figured I would talk to coach about using Kojima's speed as well as her power running on different plays. I went up to coach while Kojima was stretching

"What's on your mind, Junior?" she asked,

"I want to try out a few plays that utilize some of Chiara's skills, like screen passes and dump-off laterals," I said, and saw Chiara jogging up to me. She held her helmet by the facemask. Coach called us all in to scrimmage as practice was almost over. If you don't have sweat stinging your eyes, you didn't worked hard enough to get a spot on this team

It's often the simplest plays that are the most effective. I went up center behind Orlando Wilkins, "2-38 Tiger! 2-38 Tiger! 2-38-SET!" I called out, and dropped back to pass, but handed Chiara the ball, a draw play. I swear when she went through the hole made by the offense, she carried the secondary on her back while gaining eleven yards on the play.

There are times all I have to say to her is 'unleash hell'. With some of the teams we face this season, I know I can rely on her to raise a lot of hell during the season. Teams like Oujo, Bando, Taiyo, Hakushuu and Oiyama made up a few of the games this year. I have faith in this team that we can make it to the top, and that we can win against Teikoku.

Whether it's my cannon, the receiver corps, or our strong defense, we have the tools to win in this league. Other teams may call us names and look down at us, but I'm used to that sort of thing. It makes it all the sweeter when we win and prove the other teams out there wrong. Then again, they just go online to call us names. Sticks and stones, dude.

"Good job out there," I said tired from practice

"You ready for Friday, Junior?" she asked, grinning,

"Oh yeah," I said with a smile, we were playing the Oujo White Knights this Friday. It seems like this league keeps wanting to test us every year by pitting us against the best teams in the league. It always feels like we keep coming up short when we get to the big games. This time I think this will be our year to get it done. We have to really dig in.


End file.
